I'm your devil
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. La hija del diablo no cree en los finales felices. Ni en los principios. Dark!Fic. *Aclaraciones dentro* Para Boogieman13.


**Renuncia:** todo de Hiro Mashima.

Antes que nada, si han leído «Crazy Kids» puede que noten algunas similitudes entre éste y ése. Ambos son en primera persona e incluyen asesinatos. Pero no me estoy plagiando a mí misma.

Concebí la trama de «I'm your devil» hace dos años, al ser una novata ignorante en lo que FF se refiere. La publiqué, llegué al noveno cap. y al escribir el décimo decidí borrarla porque era una bazofia y no se parecía en nada a lo que buscaba. CK es mucho más reciente y no tiene mucho que ver, exceptuando los dos puntos mencionados arriba ¿vale? ahora, quise hacer de "IMY versión 2.0" un fic más denso, y corto.

Resumí lo importante en un oneshot y espero haberlo hecho bien. Para quien conozca el multi-chapter notará las diferencias y puede que le gusten, o no. La primera y más notable es el final (que sería el comienzo de ése fic). ¿Razones para editar y re subir? Muchas, muy variadas. La más importante es que **Boogieman13** era una gran fan de IMY y me sentí mal por no continuárselo. Desde hace un año me dije que lo haría (_no joke_) y apenas me dí a la tarea de ello. So, insistiré con que es algo pesado. No tanto por las palabras —que sí son muchas, joder, era un Long Fic— sino por la trama. Y que va para Boogie.

**Prompt:** 001. «Pecado mío, alma mía» [Tabla "Lolita"; de caféconqueso]

**Advertencias:** es un DARK-fic, no pude evitar el OOC.

* * *

**I'M YOUR DEVIL****.**

**»****Primer prefacio.**

Hubo un tiempo distante donde soñaba con príncipes azules y banquetes interminables y vestidos pomposos de gala y amores tan eternos como los libros afirman que son. No siempre fui un demonio sin nombre ni sentimientos, si me permiten aclarar. No, hubo un tiempo, entre tantos anhelos infantiles e intensos donde yo quise y amé con locura (¿acaso se puede querer y amar sin ella, _acaso_?) y existió una niña que hizo todo lo que pudo por sobrevivir un día a día sin perder a lo más preciado para ella en el proceso. Fracasó. Rotundamente. Y perdió más de lo que era capaz de permitirse. Más de lo que jamás tuvo.

De ésa niña ya no queda nada, ni la risa ni el llanto ni el odio. Únicamente queda un susurro que sólo quien se dispone a escuchar —_de verdad_— podrá percibir. Un nombre olvidado. Un nombre _maldito_.

Mirajane Strauss.

No me miréis con lástima, por favor. No me arrepiento de haberla asesinado. Quizás a otra gente importante para ella, sí, pero a Mirajane… no, era la única que en verdad merecía la muerte. Sólo ella. Siempre ella.

La que se aferraba a los cuentos de hadas de su adorable hermanita y los

_Había una vez_…

(Tres hermanos huérfanos.

La mayor, Mirajane; el de en medio, Elfman; y la más pequeña, Lisanna. Los tres Strauss. Los tres hijos de un matrimonio podrido hasta los cimientos, rebosante de sufrimiento, discusiones y engaños.

El padre era alcohólico. La madre padecía de depresión severa. La mayoría del tiempo Mirajane intentaba ayudarla a superarlo, se mantenía a su lado, sin importar qué, rezando para que dejase de observar las agujas de hilar con aquel brillo tan apagado y siniestro. Tan _obvio_.

Le decía _mami, mami, ven a jugar con nosotros al jardín_ con la boca, y con los ojos:

«Mami, mami, por lo que más quieras no cojas ésas agujas».

La madre le escuchaba, a veces. Otras no. Entonces Mirajane se escapaba de la primaria para llegar antes que sus hermanos al departamento y que pudiese limpiar la sangre de la loza y lavarle el vestido. O se levantaba en medio de la noche para esperarla delante del baño mientras gemía y lloraba porque afirmaba ser miserable y que tanto su esposo como sus hijos eran lo peor que pudo ocurrirle, para llevarla de vuelta a la cama y susurrarle que todo estaba bien. Y a veces Mirajane veía el carril vacío del subterráneo y pensaba que no habría problema alguno en saltar y dejar atrás todo.

En antaño había sido una mujer muy guapa, la envidia de todas las vecinas, le comentó su padre una tarde, entre trago y trago.

«Ahora tiene una cara horrible —dijo también, y entonces la miró. Y la piel de los brazos se le erizó debido a sus ojos negros, llenos de niebla; debido a sus palabras arrastradas antes de que la botella se le escurriese entre los dedos y cayera con un _pop_ y un amargo—: eres igual a ella».

Lo que ni él ni Mirajane sabían es que la "mujer de la cara horrible" estaría en el cementerio una semana más tarde, en lo más hondo de la tierra. Junto a su marido.)

**»****Primer cadáver.**

Claro que nadie desea escuchar un cuento ahora. Lo más apropiado sería partir desde el principio.

Como es de esperarse las agujas a las que tanto les temía hicieron realidad sus temores.

Mirajane regresó de la escuela como siempre. La casa estaba inusualmente silenciosa, más de lo normal, pero le restó importancia. No fue sino unos segundos más tarde, cuando Lisanna empezó a gritar, que supo que ése habría sido un buen día para adelantarse y llegar primero.

Quizás ya lo sabía. Quizás no hizo nada para evitarlo y deseaba que ocurriera, en el fondo. De cualquier forma no se sorprendió tanto al dirigirse a la sala y encontrar el cuerpo de la señora Strauss sangrando de los ojos y con las agujas de metal clavadas en cada uno. Lisanna continuaba gritando y Mirajane recordaría ésos alaridos _siempre_. Cada noche. Cada mañana.

Aún hoy en día me atormentan. Su voz, asustada, ignorante. Su rostro, empapado en lágrimas. El rostro de una chica de nueve insignificantes años que se da cuenta de su mortalidad… ¿sabéis lo que se siente? ¿Podéis haceros una idea de lo que significa mirar a tu hermana e intentar mentirle con que no debe preocuparse, que llame a la ambulancia porque todavía hay esperanza cuando está claro que no es así?

No. Es cruel. El mundo es un lugar demasiado cruel.

Les ordenó como pudo que aguardasen afuera. La ambulancia estaba en camino, aunque ya no hacía falta.

Fue en ése breve momento de soledad donde encontró al señor Strauss. Y pensó, _dónde está mi príncipe, dónde está su corcel blanco_…

(— ¿Dónde está el hombre que gastaba el dinero destinado a nuestra comida en cervezas? —Y lo observó un rato más. Como desconectada. Como ausente. Tenía una lata a un lado y al verla no pudo evitar reírse. Simplemente, la risa llegó a ella. Rió con estrépito, con ganas, sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo que llamase la atención, que tanto Elfman como Lisanna —o ambos— regresasen.

Rió hasta que se le escaparon las lágrimas y golpeó la lata con todas sus fuerzas, ahora llorando. Volvió a mirar a su padre.

— ¿Dónde está ése hombre? —Repitió Mirajane—. Yo te diré dónde está. Tirado en la alfombra, apestando a borracho y con el cuello roto.

Se quedó unos minutos más ahí, de pie. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas. Intentó recrear el incidente, el cómo y el cuándo y el quién. Posiblemente tuvieron una pelea y él murió primero. Sí, era posible. La amenazó con que iba a largarse, ella le dijo que no se atrevería y él quiso demostrarle lo contrario, era un bruto. Por no fijarse cayó por las escaleras, debía haber bebido. Ella intentó detenerlo, pero ya no tenía caso. Antes de que lo notara tenía un muerto en la casa. Y en su auge de dolor se quitó los ojos, olvidando a sus hijos.

— Qué romántico. Comparado con esto Romeo y Julieta no es nada.

Pronto se halló diciendo más cosas similares, sin sentido.

Los paramédicos la encontraron echa ovillo en el rincón quince minutos después. Se lamentaba por no haber cuidado mejor de su madre.)

**»****Primer amor.**

¿Que qué triste?, sí, es triste. Pero olvidan que "Dios hace las cosas como las hace por algo". Mi tía siempre nos lo dijo. Como una grabadora descompuesta, o una persona con Alzheimer que olvida que ya la hemos escuchado y…

Ya sé. Se preguntan qué tiene que ver mi tía con todo este asunto. _Mucho_, en realidad. De no ser por ella —y mi tío, aunque él influyó muchísimo menos— Mirajane habría continuado con vida. Y soy completamente sincera. Puede que a sus ojos parezca una adolescente más del montón que gusta de llamar la atención con mentiras escondidas tras una sonrisa encantadora —no aparento serlo, en realidad— pero juro por, como diría mi buena amiga Erza, mi bolso Prada que os digo la verdad.

Esperad, yo no tengo ningún bolso Prada. Bueno, qué más da. Continúo.

Mirajane, Elfman y Lisanna tenían parientes, si no los tuvieran hubiese sido raro y quién sabe cómo habrían acabado las cosas. Sueño con que de mejor manera. Lo sueño con fervor.

Finalizado el papeleo correspondiente, y sin muchos problemas, ellos —sus tíos— obtuvieron la custodia. Tras tantos años no recuerdo sus nombres, no obstante, sé que eran religiosos. Y sus caras, ésas sí las recuerdo. Con claridad.

Siempre disgustadas.

Aún ahora no comprendo la razón de su disgusto. Es decir, los hermanos eran unos críos. Solos. Necesitados. ¿Tanto les irritaba la mera idea de tenerlos? No, fueron sus padres. Si se hubiese tratado de otro hermano suyo, y no de la Señora Strauss, los habrían recibido con los brazos abiertos. Pero la maldición comenzó con sus progenitores. Eso no se puede discutir.

Mirajane hacía todo lo posible por facilitarle la vida a Elfman y Lisanna, de once y nueve, respectivamente —ella tenía doce—. Él era un llorón. En el sentido más literal de la palabra. Me acuerdo que aún con lágrimas Mirajane le quería. Porque llorón o no era tan amable, tan cariñoso y… no necesito ése pañuelo, gracias. Es sólo… me ha fallado la voz, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Vale, iba contando cómo era su relación con los dos hermanos. A Elfman lo quería, sí, a Lisanna, en cambio, la adoraba con el corazón y un poco más. Pese a que la imagen de ésta gritando a mitad de su antiguo departamento era constante Mirajane nunca la trató como a una inválida. Y Lisanna se lo agradeció, con cada gesto.

Parecía que todo iba para bien. Si no tomaban en cuenta que sus tíos los traían de allá para acá con tareas agotadoras y descansos casi inexistentes entre: lavar el coche, cambiar los neumáticos de éste, tender y destender la ropa, regar las plantas e ir a pagar el mantenimiento después de la misa, etcétera, ellos podían bromear y sonreír nuevamente.

La felicidad volvía. Y aparentaba ser eterna. Todo en ése verano lo aparentó. Incluso _él_.

No ha cambiado, en mi opinión. Sigue siendo un sol. Uno un poco torpe y con dificultad para socializar, perosol al fin y al cabo. _Y brillaba de una forma tal, que creí que me volvería ciega…_

(Cinco de Julio. Ése fue el día en que lo vio por primera vez. Nunca se presentaron, no propiamente. Se conocían de vista.

Él se había mudado un par de casas a la derecha de donde vivían los tíos de Mirajane. Se la pasaba en el marco de la puerta, mirando los choches ir y venir. Su padre lo regañaba por involucrarse constantemente en peleas en la primaria. Ya había reprobado un grado, según se enteró ella al poco tiempo. Mala suerte, de no ser por eso habrían compartido más cosas —sus nombres, por ejemplo—.

No tenía amigos. Los de la zona la repudiaban. A Lisanna y a Elfman también, a ellos no parecía afectarles así que decidió que tampoco le afectaría. Sin embargo, al tenerlo a un par de pasos observándola como quien observa un descubrimiento fascinante, sintió un rebote en el estómago, pensó que se desmayaría, también.

No ocurrió nada. Se quedaron viendo mutuamente y Mirajane admitió para sí que los ojos del desconocido eran hermosos. Muy azules. Él le sonrió, fue ahí cuando estuvo segura de que regresaría a donde su tía chocando con cada pared, ciega.

— Estás sola.

No fue una pregunta, no del todo. Pero le respondió con un «sí» mudo. El niño asintió, parecía haber resuelto un problema de matemáticas muy complicado. Un parpadeo y lo tenía casi pegado a su nariz, con una mano al aire.

Ella la cogió, en un apretón duro, un tanto doloroso. Cuando se soltaron ambos tenían las palmas moradas y se les escapaban unas cuantas lagrimillas.

— Yo_ también_ estoy solo —respondió. Mirajane no comprendía y no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Se sentía feliz. Aceptada. Correspondió su sonrisa.)

**»****Segundo prefacio.**

Y aquí es donde digo: y vivieron felices por siempre. Con el detalle de que no hubo un «para siempre», ni alegría, ni siquiera un _nosotros_. Como podéis adivinar, él se mudó otra vez. Pasaron varios meses antes de eso, y es curioso que Mirajane nunca le preguntase por su nombre ni él por el de ella.

Cabe la posibilidad de que se entendiesen tan bien que no hiciera falta. Que algo así fuese _insignificante_ comparado con las noches donde vieron estrellas, las tardes donde bailaron en la lluvia y las mañanas en que él llevaba a Lisanna de caballito hasta el colegio.

Mirajane estaba encantada. Al pensar en sus ojos —los que eran increíblemente azules— un rubor se le extendía por el rostro. Y mientras le hacía unas coletas por el simple placer de molestarlo cuando él le contaba qué quería hacer en el futuro, comparaba a menudo su melena rubia con la seda. Pese a que fuese más rebelde y no tan suave.

Decir que le afectó su partida es poco. Casi ni se enteró, en realidad. Venían de la misa del domingo y los camiones de mudanza ya estaban preparándose para irse. No hubo un abrazo conmovedor o una promesa de que volvería a por ella en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Con una mirada triste, se fue.

Pero si están seguros de que Mirajane lo lloró les recomendaría considerarlo dos veces. Desde el fallecimiento de sus padres hasta el funeral de Lisanna ella no derramó ni una lágrima. Ni una. ¿Os la imagináis fuerte, no es verdad? Alguien increíble, carismática, y _fuerte_.

Ella no era así, lo siento. Era insegura, con una boca demasiado suelta que le valdría muchas palizas por parte de su tía, sarcástica, y débil. Lo más débil que una niña puede llegar a ser.

De no ser por Erza y los demás se habría derrumbado.

Oh sí, aquí viene el momento estelar de Erza. La poderosísima y temida Titania. Sí, ésa misma. La del instituto de Fairy Tail. Ajá. Por sus caras deduzco que la identifican. Bueno, pues Erza fue la primera amiga de Mirajane y Mirajane fue la primera amiga de Kagura, otra marginada con problemas familiares —no tan serios—.

Podrá resultar un coñazo pero debo enumeraros a todos los amigos que Mirajane tuvo antes de morir.

Erza la conoció de la manera más común. En la ceremonia de bienvenida. Decidió que le caía mal, y Mirajane compartía el sentimiento, más para sorpresa de todos se volvieron inseparables. Eso fue más o menos por el sexto año, poco después de que el niño se hubiese mudado.

Luego vinieron Gray, Lucy y Natsu. Ellos ya se juntaban de antes con Erza. Gray y Lucy asistían al mismo salón que ellas, Natsu no, porque reprobó y re cursaba quinto. Tuvo un flechazo casi instantáneo con Lisanna y quizás hubiesen llegado a novios de no ser por lo que ocurrió. Fried y Kagura fueron los últimos, no en ese orden.

Sí, es aburrido, lo sé. Debo ir al grano, lo tengo entendido igualmente. ¿Me permiten? Trato de cooperar lo más que puedo y puede que las cosas nos sean tan aguafiestas.

Para que vean, el hermano de Kagura, Simón, estaba hospitalizado y en un coma. Ella lo golpeó por error en un ataque de ira contra su madre, Simón se fue escaleras abajo. Al contrario del padre de Mirajane sí sobrevivió, pese a eso, Kagura se culpó a sí misma. Y antes de encontrársela vagando prescindía de juntarse con la gente, preocupada de herir a algún otro.

Fried fue… no, ya llegaremos a esa parte.

Elfman compartió aula con la que actualmente es su más grande _musa_ y compañera de piso: Evergreen —hasta donde sé es bonita aunque con un carácter de bomba contrarreloj—. Para abreviar, todo iba de maravilla. Una vez más.

La sensación de ir por un parque de diversiones donde es imposible que ocurra una tragedia acabaría dentro de tres años.

**»****Segundo amor.**

¿Cómo que por qué un parque? Mirajane se encontró con Fried en uno. _Por eso_. Tomaos un minuto para considerar que a pesar de que tenía amigos y a sus hermanos, desde el niño que solía encaramarse al marco de su puerta, ella jamás le prestó atención al sexo opuesto.

No es que fuera asexual, no le interesaban en ése ámbito. Punto. Hasta que llegó Fried, y con él, los problemas.

Si hubiese sido más lista lo habría sabido. El simple hecho de que lo primero que hiciese fuera tirarle su helado al piso —adrede o no adrede así pasó— significaba algo. Algo no necesariamente bueno.

Las hormonas fueron su perdición. Ya que no se enamoró en lo del parque, pero se enamoró de todas formas.

Fried era culto, interesante. Aún con cabello largo resultaba atractivo. Mirajane era tonta para intimar, nunca lo había hecho y que Lisanna tuviese tantos avances con Natsu, siendo menor que ella, era desastroso para su ego.

Fue un accidente. Un accidente espantoso e injusto. Una vez acabó todo y cubrieron de tierra el ataúd Mirajane lo supo. Y le dolió. Más que sus moretones y fracturas. Más que su incapacidad de pronunciar algo que no fuesen monosílabos. Más que abofetear a Fried y susurrarle que no quería volver a verlo jamás, ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que él para acto seguido mirar una foto de Lisanna sonriendo —_viva_— y percatarse de que nunca podrá arroparla de nuevo o darle consejos para con Natsu, o hacerle una trenzas, o cualquier cosa.

Su tía se había vuelto más estricta conforme crecían. No daba segundas oportunidades. Y Mirajane aguantaba los cinturones y las cachetadas y las jarras de leche segura de que no le harían daño más allá del físico. Lo que olvidó era que Lisanna contaba con ella ésa tarde para fregar los pisos y cristales. Que Lisanna no había sido reñida como ella, ni una vez. Que Lisanna seguía gritando, como al encontrar a su madre, muy en el interior.

Y la radio sonó en el automóvil de Fried. Una melodía que la mortificaría de ahí en adelante. Un «How to save a life». _Por los siglos de los siglos…_

(— Amén.

Fried alzó una ceja, bajándole el volumen. Mirajane parpadeó, mascando un chicle. Nunca estuvo segura de por qué dijo ésa palabra. Pensó en su tía, inconscientemente. Y creyó, _estuvo segura_, de que _tenía que_ pronunciarla. Como un rezo. Un… castigo.

Habían ido al Cine. Los dos, solos. Para demostrarle a un espectador invisible que eran novios y hacían lo tradicional en un noviazgo. La película había sido una porquería soberana —y cómo no, si era de terror—, que la dejó con mal sabor de boca. O fue el hecho de que salió a hurtadillas, como solía salir cada vez que Fried la invitaba a algún lado.

No temía de la opinión de sus tíos. Fried, básicamente, no tenía ganas de conocerlos y que los presentaran. Él se lo aclaró poco antes de que anduviesen. Y ella lo aceptó porque no había razones que lo impidieran. Y ahora volvían a casa.

La embargó una pizca de culpa por no haberle avisado ni a Lisanna ni a Elfman.

No eran tontos y sabían con quién iba. Pero era su deber, como hermana, avisarles. Y en ésa ocasión no lo hizo…

— Aquí me bajo —los neumáticos chirriaron, y de pronto se acordó de su madre, siempre pendiente a las agujas de hilar. Sudó frío.

— ¿Un beso de despedida?

Le sonreía con dulzura, timidez. Ella negó y se bajó, cerrando con un portazo.

La imagen de las agujas era más palpable.

— Será para la próxima —no hubo próxima— ¿no te agrada que nos vean juntos, recuerdas?

Fried le explicó que no era así, que podía hablar con sus tíos cuando ella se lo pidiese y que le daba pena no obtener un visto bueno de su parte y ambos lo tenían claro. No le hizo mucho caso. Oía el crujir de un vidrio, de una vajilla. Cerca, muy cerca. Tanto como para afirmar que era la vajilla de los pajaritos en los bordes y no la de los barcos; y el «Amén» involuntario la asaltó de improviso, provocándole una terrible inseguridad.

Corrió en dirección a la casa.

No volvió a salir, _no completa_.)

**»****Segundo cadáver.**

Quisiera tomar un vaso de agua, si no es mucho pedir. Gracias. ¿Dónde me quedé? ¿Cómo? N-no, me disculpo por adelantado si mi voz se quiebra, así sea una fracción de segundo. Sólo que

…

…

… es difícil ¿saben? La gente dice que no; no obstante, la gente suele mentir con la mano en la cintura y sin pestañear. Y pensar en Lisanna, en lo que sucedió con ella y por culpa de una estupidez es _difícil_. No encuentro otra palabra para describirlo. Y aunque la hubiera ya es una carga en mi conciencia, saberlo no cambiará ése hecho.

Sí. Mirajane mató a Lisanna, con sus propias manos. Pero no apropósito. Diablos, no, le adoraba, le _amaba_. Más que a Elfman, más que al niño de la puerta, o Fried, o de lo que alguna vez amó a su madre y padre. E-ella…

Considero que lo peor del asunto es que la mató dos veces. No una, sino dos —emocional y físicamente—. Y que a pesar de eso, Lisanna la amó hasta su último aliento. Y le perdonó absolutamente todo. Sus vagos intentos de ocultar la sangre en el vestido de mamá y las muñecas de ésta; sentarse durante horas a lado de papá cuando bebía para vigilarlo; considerar la opción de saltar a las vías del metro y liberarse… Sobreponer a Fried y un viaje al cine por encima de quien le esperaba para hacer el aseo juntas.

Lisanna no merecía eso. _No-lo-merecía_. ¿Entienden?

Estaba en la cocina. Con su tía. Ella tiró los platos, iracunda, porque al regresar de una comida con sus amigas de la Iglesia encontró los cristales mal pulidos y el piso lleno de espuma. Apenas lo iba a limpiar. Eso la enojó. E iba a darle un puntapié a Lisanna justo cuando Mirajane entraba.

Fue instinto. Mero instinto y un miedo atroz.

De ver en su siempre blanca piel un moretón o una cortada; de que gritase como en antaño. De que la odiase por traicionarla y que luego la lastimaran por su culpa. Simple y puro miedo.

Por eso saltó en su defensa, recibiendo el golpe. Y Lisanna la llamó angustiada; en cuanto Mirajane derrapó en el suelo los alrededores se volvieron caóticos. No supo cuándo, pero su tía la empezó a insultar, e insistía con reprender a Lisanna, a pesar de todo. No lo aceptó, no lo soportó.

Volvió su mente a ése instante, en el que encontraron los cadáveres en el departamento. La recreación que había inventado. A mamá sacándose los ojos en un delirio y a papá rodando escaleras abajo. Y Lisanna que lloraba, _y lloraba_.

Entre tropiezos agarró un cuchillo del estante, tirando los demás, y avanzó hacia su tía, sin titubeos o dudas. No debió apartar la mirada, pero no quiso ver la expresión que pondría en cuanto la cortase. Sentía que si la miraba no iba a atreverse. Y debió mirar.

Hubo un gemido ahogado y el cuchillo entró en la carne. Sólo entonces Mirajane se animó a ver. Y lo que vio fue a Lisanna, interponiéndose entre ella y su tía. Sonriéndole incluso con la sangre que descendía desde su pecho salpicando la madera enjabonada.

_¿Lisanna? Lisanna. LISANNA_.

Soltó el cubierto. Lisanna no pudo sostenerse más y se desplomó. Mirajane aulló y se dejó caer con ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos, pasándole algo de su calor y balbuceando —para sí, para Lisanna, para todos— que iba a recuperarse, que no le pasaría nada malo. Oyó a su tía chillar como una loca que era la hija del diablo. Oyó a Lisanna murmurándole «Mira nee, sé que no era tu intención, lo sé, en serio» una y otra vez y se oyó sollozar que lo lamentaba, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, manchándose de rojo.

Erza y Lucy fueron las primeras en llegar. Ignoraron a su tía y se quedaron viendo cómo se aferraba a Lisanna. Luego vinieron Natsu y Gray, junto a un mar de personas. Y la policía. Pero antes de la policía y la ambulancia estuvo Kagura.

Kagura golpeándola y pateándola y jalándole los cabellos y rompiendo cada hueso que era capaz de romper ante el llanto de Natsu y las súplicas de Gray porque se detuviera. _Basta Kagura, por favor…_

(El entierro fue irreal.

Había tanta gente rodeándola, tantas caras tristes y demasiadas vestimentas negras.

Miraba el hueco en la tierra, el ataúd, el hueco, esforzándose por reaccionar y decirles que Lisanna no podía estar encerrada ahí, que seguro se trataba de una equivocación. Y que debía estar enferma porque el corazón le ardía y sólo podía pensar en hacerse ovillo hasta que éste explotase.

_Lisanna._

Tembló de la cabeza a los pies y las lágrimas surgieron, una a una.

_Vuelve, vuelve conmigo_.

Se agarró el estómago y terminó de rodillas, llorando en silencio.

_Te lo suplico… Lisanna_.

Para cuando el funeral terminó era la única en el cementerio.)

**»****Tercer prefacio.**

Vamos. No tengan vergüenza de llorar. Yo he llorado más de lo que alguien de mi edad debería. Pueden hacerlo si lo necesitan, nadie los va a juzgar. O en lo que a mí concierne, yo no los odiaré ni juzgaré. Además estamos cerca de la recta final, falta muy poco y eso es excelente ¿no?

Después de eso Kagura se distanció por completo del grupo. Una loba solitaria, si lo prefieren así. Simón no se recuperó de su coma y lo desenchufaron un año más tarde. Natsu se sumió en una pena incurable, no letal, pero incurable. Se largó de Magnolia a la primera oportunidad que tuvo y no me he vuelto a topar con él. Gray se fue con Natsu, y es una lástima, porque gustaba mucho de Erza, y Erza de él. Lucy se quedó, y a veces platico con ella en los pasillos de Fairy Tail. A veces.

Me mira con nerviosismo y no puedo culparla. Yo la miro como si anhelase algo lejos de mi alcance y me odio.

Pero no importa. La única que le creyó a Mirajane y la apoyó es Erza. Ahora ella me apoya a mí y no bastan los pasteles de fresa ni los agradecimientos.

Y está Laxus. Claro, él fue importante desde un principio. Desde que creía en los cuentos de hadas y todavía no era _yo_ del todo.

Es un año menor y asiste a la preparatoria de Sabertooth, a tercero, el mismo grado que yo y Erza. Me gustaría engañarlos con que va a segundo, no lo haré. ¿Y por qué segundo? Porque el niño que se colgaba del marco de su puerta había reprobado un grado. Sí, ése mismo. Nos encontramos. Tras siete años. Qué curioso, ¿a que sí? muy curioso. Más porque estaba prácticamente segura de que Laxus era ése niño. A Mirajane le había gustado mucho, me atrevería a afirmar que lo quiso en serio. Y yo lo quiero igual, aunque no poseo sentimientos y me hace rabiar al llamarme por ése maldito apodo. Supongo que si hubiese un tercer amor sería mío, y ése sería él. El que me dio asilo cuando la mentecata de la recepcionista me echó de mi departamento. El que me escuchó y no me aborreció. El que me sonríe con arrogancia y tiene un gusto dudoso en cuanto a la literatura. (Y me besa suave, muy suave, como si me fuera a romper).

Del lado opuesto está el niño, Sting. Creo que también lo quiero, aunque por diferentes razones. Huele a un hogar distante, a una pequeña albina que solía usar un sencillo vestido rosa y adoraba a su hermana mayor con locura (¿acaso se puede adorar sin ella, _acaso_?) y un apretón de manos hiriente pero reconfortante.

Y no sé que más añadir. He dicho todo lo que podía. Estoy aquí, con ustedes estimados desconocidos, en una terapia grupal, confesándome y abriendo rincones de mi alma que creí que jamás volvería a abrir. Con lágrimas bañando mis mejillas y sangre que trasciende el tiempo en mis palmas y mi corazón —uno que creía muerto— latiendo más veloz que nunca. Y me cuestionan sin miramientos quién soy y por qué asesiné a Mirajane Strauss, la que me arrebató todo lo que tenía con los ojos cerrados.

No hay un tercer cadáver. Ése es parte de mí. De mí y mis deseos egoístas de mantener a mi lado a Laxus y a Sting y a Erza, pero a la vez, de alejarme de ellos porque sé que tendrán un final infeliz (y es que sin ellos la infeliz seré yo).

Pero vale, si están tan desesperados por conocer mi identidad os la diré. Un nombre olvidado. Un nombre _maldito_. Recordadlo, sólo por una vez, ésta vez. Y considerad la vida que os ha sido robada.

**»****Primera y última consumación.**

(Pues hubo un tiempo distante donde soñaba con príncipes azules y banquetes interminables y vestidos pomposos de gala y amores tan eternos como los libros afirman que son. Más ya no queda nada de eso. Sólo una adolescente mirando con más interés del debido los rieles en el subterráneo. Y si te topases con ella y la vieses con detenimiento encontrarías un par de agujas reflejadas en sus iris. Y una sonrisa quebrada por la mitad. Y ella no querría darte la mano. No.

Porque es sinónimo de tragedia.)

Es…

_Soy…_

Mira sin apellido.

_La Demonio_.

**#FIN**


End file.
